everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikhail Pallas
Mikhail Pallas (he/him) is the dramatic son of a swan maiden, destined for Swan Lake. He is a Royal, presumably because most other swans are too. He has many thoughts on his story, as his thirty-four page literary analysis clearly demonstrates. However when it comes to actually being part of the story... well he hasn't quite thought that far. Character Personality *Mikhail is a relatively mild individual who doesn't seem too fazed by most situations. *He's easy to talk to and rather good natured, if maybe a little vapid. *That's not to say he always reacts with composure. Mikhail has some highly performative reactions which he displays regularly. Dramatic improvised soliloquies, followed by hysterical laughter, intense shock or sorrowful tears, are never in short supply. However said emotional extremes are often abruptly cut short as he hurries to write down something interesting he mentioned in his tirade. *He's highly effeminate, often sounding like a valley girl in tone. *He is always highly supportive of others, ready to compliment and encourage them in their endeavours. *He basically flips between calm and pleasant to intensely theatrical, usually for humour. *He talks about death a lot. As in the concept of morality. Because he finds mortality fascinating. *That said he's scared of illness and hospitals and will try to hide whenever he gets sick with a single minded paranoia. *He's very very philosophical. Usually only at a surface level, but if you express interest in having a deeper conversation he can go completely in depth and talk for hours through a terrifying amount of existentialist loopholes. *Under his calmly confident exterior, Mikhail is a nervous wreck. He clings to others like a lifeline, and doesn't like being left to handle a situation on his own. *He's also nervous about most social situations. *That said he's very good at hiding it. *He desperately wants approval from others but automatically believes that he won't get it regardless of what he does. *He becomes very very very attached to his friends, following them around like a lost puppy. *Bad at flirting. If someone tries flirting with him he'll feel obligated to flirt back. *However he's very scared during the whole thing (and very often the facade cracks during it.) *Doesn't really believe anyone's that interested in what he has to say. He's just a background dancer, yanno *When it comes to any kind of competition, Mikhail is the type to fold. This also applies to perceived competitions. If a friend is interested in the same thing as him, he will silently give in, before there can even be the potential of a rivalry. He'll resign himself to mediocrity, and instead support and elevate his friend. *He thinks that everyone else is simply better and its safer not to strive. Not consciously, mind you *That said he really doesn't have any goals in life. He's given them all up, one by one for this reason. He's at a constant loose end and he feels it. *He feels like life is easier and less bad can happen if he doesn't challenge anyone's judgement. Appearance Interests Literature Medieval art Drama Computer programming Ballet Story Swan lake dance, cry, die Mikhail's role Post destiny, Camille Pallas, a former Swan Maiden fell into relative obscurity. Although she performed in a few ballets, overall she was rather easily forgotten. Demotivated, she was set up with and soon married a Nice Young Man, and together they had a son. It was an extremely apathetic loveless union, and all facade of love quickly dissipated soon after. Unwilling to face a custody court case, they continued to cohabit, although they both dated freely outside of their weak excuse of a marriage. When Mikhail was seven, Crito moved away to live with his new partner and her family. The two soon arranged to have joint custody of Mikhail. However one day when Mikhail was staying with Camille, he had an accident and was promptly rushed to hospital. After his accident, due to a weakened immune system, he would contract various illnesses, and remained in hospital for the next two years. After this, he finally recovered enough to return back home to live with Camille (who lived closer to the hospital.) However he remained weak and prone to illness. Eventually he collapsed and returned to hospital for another few stressful months. His condition never seemed to stabilise, and whenever he seemed to be close to recovering, some new symptoms would arise, elongating his stay further. Suspicious, video cameras were placed in his room and it was discovered that Camille had been interfering with his treatment. Mixing medications, poisoning his food and a variety of other damaging actions had all been happening for years. Having learned of Camille's Munchausen syndrome-by-proxy, custody was given to Crito and Mikhail went to live with his father, where he began to recover rapidly. When he was twelve and back to (if not full then close enough) health, the topic of destiny arose once more. Being a non-legacy and also a non-dancer Crito did not feel like he could fully equip Mikhail for his destiny. After some thought he decided to send Mikhail to stay with his sister, Martina Bowes (another previous Swan Maiden and physiotherapist) and attend the prestigious dance school she works at, in Copper Valley. Mikhail says he doesn't really mind this arrangement but he feels betrayed to some extent. Mikhail has written extensively on the topic of Swan Lake, partly for love of analysis, partly to try and prove that he knows what he's getting into so that people are happy with him. However he's never properly internalised the fact that he's going to participate in the story. Relationships Family Camille Pallas (Biological Mother) Mikhail has very mixed feelings when he thinks about his mother. However his main emotion would best be defined as sheer terror. He can't help but feel betrayed when he thinks about her, but worse yet, he can't help but think that he still loves her. She was sympathetic and caring towards him throughout the entire ordeal, and he can barely process that she's the one who actually caused it. That fact scares him more than anything else. Crito Bowes (Father) Alessandra 'Aix' Bowes (Stepmother) Drake Bowes (Older Stepbrother) Anya Bowes (Younger Half sister) Lynn Bowes (Younger Half sister) Martina Bowes (Aunt) Rudhall Bowes (Cousin) Friends Deneb Stith Gala Bewick Aquaintances Odile Hildolle Odile and Mikhail attended the same dance school before enrolling in Ever After High. They vaguely know each other. Mostly Mikhail is impressed by her dance prowess. He's also slightly intimidated by her, and describes her death glare as "the second near death experience I've had" Pet Mikhail has a pet beagle named Tennyson who he absolutely adores. He tries to take Teny anywhere where it's even passably appropriate and may or may not make him a new costume to wear every Halloween. Gallery Mikhail-eahheadshot.png Mikhail-pic.jpeg Mikhailscribble.jpeg Mikhailogconceptart-byhidden.jpeg Trivia * Mikhail is pretty fond of moths. * His birthday is January 3, Memento Mori day. * He's based off a Polish swan, a variant of the mute swan with pinkish feet and beak. * Mikhail suffers from chronic joint pain as a side effect of his childhood poisoning. Category:Characters Category:Hidden's ocs Category:Swan Lake Category:Swan Maiden Category:Males Category:Demisexual Category:Biromantic Category:Russian